


Прости, что я с тобой как Брюс

by timmy_failure



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он перевязал фиолетовой ленточкой кирпич и оставил его у неё на подоконнике с запиской, которая гласила: «Хочешь сходить в кино в пятницу? — Алвин». Пост-Batgirl #24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости, что я с тобой как Брюс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sorry That I Bruced You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339166) by [quipquipquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquipquip/pseuds/quipquipquip). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4337656).

Список худших дней в жизни Тима Дрейка-Дрейпера-Уэйна всё рос и рос. Большинство людей — _нормальных_ людей — могли назвать событие или дату, обозначив их как худшее, что с ними случалось, но у Тима их было слишком много, чтобы выбрать что-то одно. По статистике он пережил больше серьёзных жизненных бед к семнадцати годам, чем нормальные люди — за всю жизнь. Он не мог выбрать один-единственный день, потому что их у него хватало на целый список. Большую часть которого он отказывался выстроить в строгом порядке по убыванию, потому что это значило посчитать одну кошмарную смерть близкого хуже другой. Этого он сделать не мог. Он не мог выбрать, какая из смертей ударила больнее, потому что эмоции оставались эмпирическим материалом.

Он считал, что однажды его шкура отрастёт достаточно толстой и затвердеет настолько, что боль от череды потерь не будет чувствоваться в полной мере. Однажды будет не так невыносимо. Однажды с болью станет проще справляться. Так это должно было работать, по крайней мере.

Но это так не работало. Когда Тим чувствовал, он чувствовал до глубины души. Если у него и был внешний панцирь, то он только сдерживал эмоции, пока Тим не начинал сходить с ума от внутреннего давления. Он работал над делом, когда Супергёрл нашла его, но в её взгляде было столько паники, что приоритеты он срочно перетасовал.

Бэтгёрл, сказала ему Кара. Врачи не знают, что делать!

И так, во второй уже раз, Тим стоял в маске и плаще в больнице и ждал, когда ему скажут, доживёт ли Стефани Браун до утра. Разумеется, её не госпитализировали как Стефани — нет, её привезли как Бэтгёрл, и никто из медперсонала не снял её маску. Её мать, Кристал, была рядом. Увидев Тима, она сощурилась.

— Супергёрл сообщила мне основное, — сказал Тим отрывисто и деловито — сказал своим голосом, не Красного Робина. У него не было времени строить мину или переходить на напускной рык. Нет, и что важнее, у _Бэтгёрл_ не было времени на это. — Она однозначно определила токсин как Атер Клеменцию. Нам нужно поспешить, миссис Браун.

Он умышленно назвал её по имени. Брюс бы понял риск, на который он пошёл, потому что Кристал, осознавшая, кто он — а заодно и кто девушка в костюме — была критически важна для выживания Стеф. Тим подозревал, что она и так догадалась: Бэтгёрл — её дочь, поэтому и не позволила никому сорвать с неё маску. Но чтобы довериться ему, Кристал нужно было знать, насколько он лично заинтересован в спасении Стефани.

— Говори, что делать. — Кристал резко кивнула.

«Чёрное милосердие» было запрещено на Земле по бессчётному множеству причин. Тим не знал, как Ключник вообще добыл растение — да и зачем ему травить собственную дочь — но он точно знал три вещи.

Первое: поскольку она вдохнула смесь из растолчённых частей растения и спор, Стеф не была симбиотически привязана к живому представителю Чёрного Милосердия. Токсин оставался в её организме вместе со всей эйфорией, но без оттока к паразиту. Смерть от вдыхания наступала многократно быстрее, чем смерть, которую вызывали полуразумные живые растения.

Второе: Ключник не собирался оставлять её в живых. Стеф никогда об этом не говорила прямо, но Артур всегда считал её помехой. Истерика Кары имела под собой весомые основания. Но метод отравления дал им крохотную лазейку, способ повысить её шансы на выживание.

Третье: даже самый высококвалифицированный врач мало что мог сделать в битве против Чёрного Милосердия. Его жертва переживала в ярчайших подробностях всё, что только могла пожелать, а Тим знал, что у Стеф желания было много. Он… он не слышал ещё, чтобы средний представитель человеческого рода пережил такую передозировку, но «никогда» никогда Стеф не останавливало раньше. Значит, их обязанностью было поднять число её шансов на выживание с однозначного на более весомое.

— Ей нужно переливание крови, как можно скорее. Это поможет вымыть часть спор из организма, и она… — Оговорочное «может быть» пристало к кончику языка. Тим прикусил щёку изнутри и решил его не озвучивать. — …сможет выйти из комы.

Допускать, что она не очнётся, он не мог. Не мог позволить себе думать, что потеряет её во второй раз — не теперь, не когда у него снова были Барт, Коннер, Брюс и сама Стеф. От одной только мысли о возвращении к этой утрате выдержка пошла паутиной трещин. Тим силой замедлил дыхание. Потерять её во второй раз не будет легче. Боли меньше не станет. Его панцирь не укрепится после.

Так что он запретил мозгу зацикливаться на всех возможных «а если бы». Любой исход, в котором Бэтгёрл укрывали простынёй, яростно отгонялся и отрицался.

Она была борцом. Может, даже больше, чем он сам. Она никогда не дралась вполсилы.

— Мне достоверно известно, что среди персонала есть совместимый донор, — сказал Тим, глядя Кристал прямо в глаза. — Время сейчас критически важно. Сделайте ей переливание, а потом поддерживайте её в стабильном состоянии, пока она борется.

Непонятная тревога мелкими пузырьками проникла в лёгкие. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на девушку на каталке, но самоконтроль сдал.

Стеф избили сильно. Капюшон был разорван, а половина лица опухла, сравнявшись цветом с тёмно-фиолетовым костюма. Она провалилась в кому, но это не было похоже на глубокий сон. Тим ещё не слышал, чтобы человек в коме выглядел взбешённым, но Стеф никогда не играла по правилам.

Надежда на то, что она очнётся, была такой невозможно крохотной. Тим принял эту правду вопреки собственным усилиям, и правда сделала _больно_. Грудь сдавило, пока не стало тяжело дышать — накатила молчаливая, жуткая паническая атака. Большинство переживало панические атаки шумно, безудержно и неистово. Тима паника сжимала до тех пор, пока он не мог больше ни двигаться, ни думать, ни говорить.

Тим взял потрёпанную руку Стеф в свою и крепко сжал один-единственный раз. И отпустил только тогда, когда каталку покатили прочь.

Он провёл остатки ночи на самой высокой крыше, какую смог найти, гадая, почему Стеф не позвала его на подмогу. Когда-то давно его номер шёл первым в списке тех, кому она могла позвонить, если ей нужна была помощь. На рассвете он пришёл к выводу, что слишком хорошо сжигает мосты.

Хреновый же навык он отточил до совершенства.

***

Четыре дня спустя Стеф пришла в себя. Она очнулась и, согласно медицинским отчётам, которые Тим вытащил из систем больницы, была здорова, насколько вообще можно. Её ждало полное восстановление; в своей неповторимой манере Стеф шла на поправку. Тим взвесил кучу идей — думал, не послать ли ей букет (но он знал, что она не любит цветы); думал, не проведать ли её до выписки (но он не знал, хочет ли она его видеть вообще), — и ничего в итоге так и не сделал. С уместными жестами у него вообще было паршиво, особенно когда нужно было тянуться через пропасть допущенных им самим ошибок, чтобы тронуть нужного человека.

Он послал ей сообщение. Четыре слова. «Рад, что ты оправилась. — Тим». Почувствовал себя полным кретином, как только нажал «отправить», и быстро вбил команду отката — его система была запрограммирована ждать три минуты перед отправкой любых электронных писем с его личного аккаунта. Он удалил сообщение из папки исходящих до того, как оно ушло, так что те четыре слова так и не упали во входящие Стеф.

Потому что «рад, что ты оправилась» было мало. Лучше промолчать вообще, чем сделать ещё хуже, чем он уже сделал, так Тим решил.

Где-то через неделю после успешно предотвращённой проблемы с сообщением Стеф его выследила. Его привычки за пару лет не сильно изменились, так что он стал относительно предсказуемым. Когда ему нужно было подумать, он забирался повыше, туда, где было тихо — туда, где гул Готэма исчезал, и город выглядел таким крохотным, таким легко делимым на удобные категории. Машины превращались в искорки света, захваченные преступностью улицы — в ровные сетки и узоры. Если смотреть с высоты, Готэм казался податливым.

Тим знал, конечно, что это зрительный обман, но он не любил отказывать себе в утешении, которое приходило с отрицанием того, чем Готэм был на самом деле.

— Привет, красавчик, — чирикнула Бэтгёрл, опускаясь с ним рядом без какого-либо приглашения. Интересно, сколько старых мест она перепробовала, прежде чем нашла его. — Можно прервать твою пылкую крышную хандру на пару минут? Потом дальше будешь миловаться со своей обожаемой горгульей, слово даю.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто у меня выбор есть, — сказал Тим с той нежной раздражённостью, которую Стеф до сих пор в нём будила.  
— Хорошо, что ты сам это понимаешь, — ухмыльнулась она. Придвинулась ближе — не настолько, чтобы прижиматься, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовался жар, исходящий от неё даже сквозь все слои костюма. Она давным-давно заучила личные границы Тима. — До меня тут слух дошёл.  
— Тебе придётся поконкретнее, — сказал Тим, но от её игривого тона засосало под ложечкой. — Восемьдесят процентов наших разведданных можно отнести к «слухам».  
— Говорят, что я так быстро пошла на поправку благодаря одному герою в маске, который вовремя объявился с медицинской консультацией, — сказала Стеф с теплом и ноткой веселья. Она знала. Он знал, что она знала, но в игривом настроении она не собиралась выставлять ему обвинения напрямую. — Согласно моим источникам, он выглядел, как Доктор Мид-Найт. И я задумалась: а что же Доктор Мид-Найт делал в «Мерси-Вест» ночью в четверг? Кто ему сообщил? Я решила, что он просто оказал любезность коллеге по геройской службе, но в ответ на мою корзинку с фруктами в благодарность за спасение жизни и всё такое он ответил весьма недоумённым письмом. — Маска закрывала её брови, но Тим был почти уверен, что Стеф ими поиграла. — Ничего так загадка, не находишь?

Тим потёр костяшки и неопределённо передёрнул плечами, самую чуточку.

— Болтовня.  
— Ты не так сильно поменялся, как тебе кажется, — рассмеялась Стеф, пихнув его в плечо. Била она куда больнее, чем осознавала, и Тим горестно растёр место удара. — Ворвался спасти день, а потом скромно замалчиваешь свои заслуги? Классический подход Чудо-Мальчика.  
— Я решил, что тебе и так есть о чём беспокоиться, — признал Тим, снова передёрнув плечами. «Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты умерла» казалось напускным и неуместным, пусть и было правдой. — Слышал, что Дэмиан разбил лагерь у тебя под дверью. Не знаю, как ты его приручила, но ты ещё об этом пожалеешь.  
— Что тут скажешь. — Стеф ухмыльнулась, и утолщённые тушью ресницы затрепетали. — Просто Робины меня обожают.

Ревность всколыхнулась в груди. Тим не представлял, откуда она взялась, и что с ней делать. Иррационально донельзя. Ревновать к десятилетнему мальчишке, который носил его старый костюм и втрескался в его бывшую, не было причин. Дэмиану было _десять,_ и ревность Тима была не к месту. Стеф давно могла с кем-то встречаться, откуда ему знать.

Она не встречалась ни с кем. Он знал. Он не удержался. Два дня он висел у неё на хвосте после выписки и ненавидел себя всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой минутой.

Когда Брюса не стало, жизнь Тима была паршивой. Тяжёлой, но у него были цели — у него был замысел. Чтобы достичь своих целей, он отрезал всё, без чего мог обойтись. Теперь, когда Брюс вернулся, он не знал, что с собой делать. Со столькими сожжёнными мостами он не знал, как восстанавливать связи.

— Здорово, что ты вернулся, — сказала Стеф, остановив его мысленный водоворот жалости к себе. Её голубые глаза сияли — она действительно радовалась. Она смотрела на него и была счастлива, и как же давно он не видел, чтобы она улыбалась вот так. — Я скучала.

Она побарабанила пальцами по его макушке, отбив какой-то бодрый мотивчик на капюшоне. Тим уже собирался сказать ей, что раз он спас день, то можно было бы и оставить шутки про Мид-Найта и вообще поменьше его дразнить, но Стеф неожиданно тепло чмокнула его в щёку.

И он потерял дар речи. Мысли застопорились на месте, и щёки обожгло. Судя по её ухмылке, которая только стала шире, румянец маска не скрыла.

— Можешь дальше хандрить в своё удовольствие, — сказала Стеф, спрыгивая на пожарную лестницу. — И спасибо ещё раз!

Может, этот сожжённый мост ещё можно было спасти, подумал Тим. Он даже не представлял, с чего начать починку, но от одной мысли вдруг стало легче.

Он умел планировать. Он мог что-то придумать. С этим он справлялся отлично.

***

Для починки моста в первую очередь нужны были подходящие материалы. В этом конкретном случае Тиму потребовалось достать кирпич и сунуть его в рюкзак. Он решил, что будет носить его с собой до тех пор, пока не разберётся в ситуации со Стеф. Кирпич был обычным, но с равным успехом мог бы быть свинцовым грузом.

Кирпич напоминал ему, что проблемы сами себя не решат, как бы основательно он их ни игнорировал. Кирпич говорил: «Привет. Я всё ещё с тобой».

Ну. Не буквально. Но кирпич был метафорой, а метафоры позволяли неодушевлённым предметам пилить.

К середине третьей недели с дурацким кирпичом в сумке Тим наконец затолкал подальше тревожность и нерешительность — взял и сделал это. Он оставил кирпич на столе Стеф, когда её не было дома. В самом кирпиче ничего примечательного не было, но его охватывала ярко-фиолетовая ленточка, и с ним шла записка, над которой Тим прострадал неприлично долго.

Первые два — ладно, первые _восемь_ черновиков были куда объемнее. Тим ударялся в детали и путался в извинениях, которые сбивались с пути в чересчур длинных предложениях. Подрезав чересчур длинные предложения, Тим получил до боли огромный список нападок на неё. _(Прости, что запретил тебе снова быть Спойлер. Прости, что не верил, что тебе по плечу быть Бэтгёрл. Прости, что пнул тебя в живот, когда ты решила мне помочь. Прости, что я с тобой как Брюс с того самого дня, как ты вернулась)._ Его попытки невзначай растопить лёд _(Не помню, говорил я тебе или нет, но ты чудесно выглядела в том платье. Том, которое было на тебе, когда мы взорвали ту вечеринку, чтобы остановить снайперов, и ты двинула мне в лицо, то есть. Классное было платье. Твой правый хук тоже классный, но платье мне понравилось больше)_ получались едва тёплыми в лучшем случае.

Даже самые искренние любезности звучали искусственно и избито на письме: _Я перестал верить в любовь, когда ты умерла, а когда узнал, что ты на самом деле не умирала, я принял это хуже, чем должен был бы. Я должен был быть счастлив, но я не знал, как принять то, что ты решила не сообщать мне о том, что жива. Пойми, на меня тогда столько всего навалилось — я очень хотел быть счастлив. Я до сих пор хочу. Но ты, кажется, вполне счастлива без меня, и что с этим делать, я не знаю. Ты счастливее без меня?_

Он смял с дюжину попыток, прежде чем остановился на чём-то коротком, безобидном и никак не связанном с тем, что он хотел ей сказать. Так было безопаснее для начала.

Так что записка на кирпиче гласила только: «Хочешь сходить в кино в пятницу? — Алвин».

Два дня он ждал. К вечеру четверга он не получил ответа и в общем-то перестал надеяться. От этого желудок переворачивался, убивая и без того обидчивый аппетит. Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о кирпиче и о записке, кожу обжигало стыдом. С чего он взял, что это хорошая идея? Потому что это была плохая идея. Она даже в одной вселенной с хорошими идеями не жила. Если ему повезёт, Стеф просто от души посмеялась над его жалкой попыткой отстроить мост через пропасть между ними. Стоило догадаться, что корабль золотых деньков счастливого былого отплыл на полном ходу ещё до войны банд.

А потом он проснулся в пятницу утром и обнаружил кирпич на столе _у себя._ Более того, в своей кровати он обнаружил бережно укрытые его же одеялом игрушки, пошитые вручную — Красный Робин с пухлыми конечностями и Бэтгёрл, улыбающаяся и облачённая в фиолетовое.

Стеф забралась к нему и ушла, не разбудив его. Боже, она стала профи, а он и не заметил. Глупо улыбаясь кирпичу, Тим изучил сложенный квадратный листочек из блокнота, приклеенный скотчем. На листочке мелками были нарисованы мальчик в зелёно-красном костюме и девочка в знакомом капюшоне баклажанного цвета, в смешном мультяшном стиле. Ему даже не нужно было читать записку или узнавать почерк, чтобы догадаться, что это дело рук Стеф.

_Как-то один мальчишка снял себе девочку, затем подержал её пять минут под водой и наконец повесил. Ему было четырнадцать, ей — пятнадцать. Они остались друзьями. Если сможешь разгадать эту загадку до 3:30, дневной сеанс, я согласна. хохо СПОЙЛЕР_

Ну что же. Не такого ответа он ожидал, это точно. Тим сел на край кровати, потирая висок и пытаясь вникнуть, о чём речь. Очень в духе Стеф поступок: ответить на его ностальгию своей собственной. Она давно уже забросила имитировать трюки отца, но ради затеянной им игры она сыграла на двойных смыслах.

Возраста были первой подсказкой — она явно говорила о них. Когда они встретились впервые, ему было четырнадцать, а она была на год старше. Тим бы назвал их «детьми» лишь с натяжкой, даже мысленно. Груз ответственности состарил их раньше срока — он сражался с преступностью, она забеременела к шестнадцатому дню рождения. У них были непростые периоды — ладно, некоторые из них _очень_ непростые — но их ссоры никогда не выходили настолько агрессивными, насколько намекала подсказка.

Четырнадцатилетний мальчишка _убил_ свою пятнадцатилетнюю подружку. От одной мысли во рту стало кисло. Воспоминания о Бэтмене с пистолетом и именем Тима всплыли до того, как он успел их подавить. Тим ходил по самой грани, но он ни за что не станет _тем_ Бэтменом. Он бы никогда не тронул её — он бы никого не…

Эту мысль пришлось заколотить в ящик и отставить в сторону. Записка играла словами. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на подтексте, не на буквальном толковании, не на самом очевидном.

Держал под водой, повесил. Слова наводили на мысли о верёвках и инструментах пыток, но речь шла _о них,_ а не о том, что Стеф пережила, так что Тим не позволил ассоциациям затмить мысли.

Снял. А ведь _снять_ можно было по-всякому.

Тим поспешно обулся, схватил пальто и рванул кратчайшим путём к квартире Браунов. Дома никого не было, но Стеф оставила окно спальни приглашающе приоткрытым на пару дюймов. Он поднял его до конца и забрался внутрь, как сотни раз до того.

Он окинул её комнату взглядом, оценивая изменения, произошедшие за пару лет. Старые постеры с супергероями и бойзбэндами сменились более взрослыми интересами — не намного, впрочем, потому что Стеф всегда хранила нежные чувства к мультфильмам и поп-культуре. Её комната была захламлённой и неприбранной, и очень обжитой, полярная противоположность череде аккуратных комнат в отелях и безликих квартир, где Тим жил большую часть года.

Стена над её прикроватным столиком и часть изголовья были обклеены фотографиями — каких-то людей Тим узнал, каких-то нет, но Стеф широко улыбалась со всех снимков. Он ухмыльнулся сам себе, когда нашёл то, что искал: совместное фото со Стеф, которое снял лично.

Оно было приклеено к изголовью, ровно над подушкой. В груди потянуло: она бережно хранила это фото, и хранила его там, где оно попадалось ей на глаза каждый день. Оно было последним, что она видела перед сном вечером, и первым, что она видела, открывая глаза утром.

Кадр слегка перекосился, потому что Тим тогда держал камеру под неудобным углом. Стеф прижималась щекой к его щеке и как-то сумела заставить его улыбнуться как следует. Уголки их улыбок почти соприкасались. Они выглядели такими невозможно юными, что Тиму чуть не показалось, будто он смотрит на чужаков, и от этого стало дурно.

Четырнадцатилетний мальчишка снял фото своей пятнадцатилетней девушки. Тогда у него ещё была возможность потратить время на самое настоящее хобби, поэтому он проявлял фото вручную в тёмной комнате. Проявляемый снимок на пять минут погружали в воду, затем вешали обсыхать.

Он перевернул фотографию. Естественно, на обороте нашлась вторая загадка.

_Тебе я открыла шкатулку с ключами, но без замков. Помнишь, как дело было? хохохо СПОЙЛЕР_

Эта была попроще, чем предыдущая, решил он. Выбираясь из окна, он глянул мельком на часы: без пятнадцати три. Следующий пункт его назначения находился на другом конце города, так что времени было в обрез. К счастью, после пары лет с вездесущими ниндзя-ассасинами на хвосте он научился отлично лавировать в потоке машин на мотоцикле.

Музыкальный магазинчик Мейстера не сильно изменился с того вечера, как они со Стеф забрели туда. Волосы владельца поредели сильнее, да экономика в упадке припорошила многие инструменты тонким слоем пыли, но не более.

— К вам заглядывала недавно блондинка? Примерно моего роста, голубые глаза. Спрашивала, можно ли поиграть, — поинтересовался Тим, надеясь, что угадал в этот раз.

Шкатулкой с ключами без замков было пианино. Если где Стеф ему и открылась по-настоящему, так это здесь.

Владелец промокнул уголок глаза платочком, затем шумно высморкался.

— Да! Такая прелестная девочка. Спросила, можно ли поиграть немножко — ох, столько чувства! Её техническое мастерство, конечно, не на высоте, но…  
— Какое пианино? — перебил Тим, изо всех сил стараясь не заулыбаться, как идиот. У него не было времени объяснять про игру владельцу, а время стремительно истекало. Тот указал в нужную сторону и снова высморкался.

Она тщательно вытерла всё пианино, счистив плёнку пыли. Тим застыл на пару мгновений, касаясь пальцами прохладных клавиш цвета слоновой кости.

В загадке спрашивалось, помнит ли он музыкальный магазинчик. Про себя он смутно оскорбился, что она посчитала, будто он может забыть хоть когда-нибудь, как слушал её. Она не была гением от музыки, но её игра занимала особенное место в его сердце — особенное, потому что она много лет не играла ни для кого; особенное, потому что она сидела рядом с ним на скамейке и рассказывала обо всех ужасах, через которые прошла; особенное, потому что она доверяла ему так безоговорочно.

И поэтому было так больно, когда она вернулась. Казалось, будто этого доверия между ними и не существовало вовсе, потому что Стеф не доверяла ему достаточно, чтобы дать знать, что она _жива._

Но дело было не в доверии. Совсем нет. Тим сам вывернул всё в голове по-своему, а потом отстроил стену логики, чтобы подкреплять и оправдывать паршивые решения.

Последняя записка от Стеф стояла на пюпитре. Тим развернул её, и оттуда выпорхнул билет в кино.

_К.Р.: Пять с плюсом, детектив! В следующий раз на свидании платишь ты. хoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Б.Г._

Он улыбнулся этой чрезмерно длинной цепочке объятий и поцелуев.

К тому времени, как он доехал в кино, уже крутили трейлеры и рекламу. Окинув взглядом редкую аудиторию середины дня, он увидел её на задних рядах — Стеф уже жевала попкорн, закинув ноги на кресло перед ней. Она помахала ему, как только увидела.

Грудь снова сдавило, но не паникой. Не в этот раз.

Тим перемахнул через два ряда, потому что в начале нужного прохода уже сидел кто-то, а тормозить, пробираясь мимо них, не хотелось. Он не смог бы выдавить даже «простите», потому что в горле встал ком.

— Рада, что ты успел, — сказала Стеф, улыбаясь. — Я уже начала во…

Тим не дал ей закончить. Он встал перед ней, взял в ладони её лицо и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Стеф пискнула и выронила попкорн, но хруст рассыпавшихся по ковру зёрен его не остановил. Этот поцелуй он давно задолжал — извинение, которое он не знал, как выразить. В него Тим вложил всё, что боялся не передать одними только словами — _Я скучал по этому всему, я скучал по тебе, прости меня, я прощаю тебя._ Её руки обвили его шею, притягивая его ближе.

— И тебе привет тоже, — она ухмыльнулась, когда Тим наконец отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох. Выглядела она довольной и ошеломлённой, раскрасневшейся; он был доволен и ошеломлён, что до сих пор может подарить ей это.  
— Я отстой, — с чувством шепнул Тим, потому что с этого тоже можно было начать.  
— Я знаю, — шепнула она в ответ.  
— То есть, я правда…  
— Сладенький, я смирилась с масштабами твоей отстойности о-о-о-очень давно, — сказала Стеф, мазнув костяшками пальцев по его скуле. Стукнула кончиком пальца по его носу. — Я лажаю, а ты отстой. Так что припарковывай задницу рядышком и давай обжиматься, как нормальные подростки на свидании. Потому что это свидание, если тебе вдруг интересно. Хорошо?

Тим сел рядом, сплетая её пальцы со своими.

— Хорошо.

На фильм он не обращал никакого внимания. На полтора часа они стали нормальными подростками — не героями в масках и рубцах, отмороженными и надломленными, которым так и не выпало настоящей возможности побыть молодыми.

Отстраивать мосты оказалось куда приятнее, чем Тим того ожидал.


End file.
